The catheter placement system and operator interface described below are intended to facilitate placement of catheters into body lumens. We have developed a catheter for treating the ovarian pathway of women. This catheter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,384, and provides two pairs of bipolar ring electrodes on the distal tip of a catheter, and an occlusive mass within the distal tip. The catheter is used to occlude ovarian pathway by inserting the distal tip into the ostium, seating the distal tip firmly within the ovarian pathway, applying RF energy to the ovarian pathway through the electrodes to injure a segment of the ovarian pathway, and then ejecting the occlusive mass into the ovarian pathway (in the injured segment). The procedure is highly effective. The ease of use of the system can be enhanced, and the certainty of property placement can be more easily determined, with our new placement detection system and operator interface. Additionally, several procedural safeguards can be implemented through the interface.